


Code lyoko next  generation

by Quacker



Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacker/pseuds/Quacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of the heros are throw in to the world of Lyoko<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line of these stories.

"Jade,please do not go down into the basement"said Aelita  
That night jade went down to the basement to find four pillars and a computer with a bunch of wires coming out of the back. The screen was glowing. Jade walked over to the computer and saw a digital envelope with a picture of a pink haired avatar. A Crash happened. Jade looked over his shoulder and back at the screen and then took off running up the stairs to his room 

jade woke up to beep beep beep of alarm "I forgot to turn that off "Jade said "wait today is Saturday i have to help with the study sessions.  
Jane got dressed in loose pants and a blue T-shirt and he was out the door. He surprised to see his mom is not up he went to go get her up. Jade opened the door to see she was not in the bed and the shower was not going either jade grabbed his phone to call her. the phone went to voicemail instantly Jane wondered where she was but then A knocked at the door intrupeted his train of thought. Miranda Emily and tevor stood at the door. hey guys when jade answered the door my mom's not home today while she's not home I just can't find her phones is dead then one off by a single message go to the basement Xana attack. Jade Maranda Emily and Trevor ran to the basement to see what it was. The computer in the pillows one not pillows they will actually scanners the computer he The computer in the pillows one not pillows but they were actually scanners ,the computer on the bottom left corner there was a super little box with a cylinder and infected symbol with the word infected underneath it she do paper next to the side of the computer said call 527 414-5094 case of emergency Maranda grab the phone and dialed the number and Jeremy answered the phone and Mirandasaid who is this? Jeremy replied with this is Jeremy who is this mind answered with this is Miranda the paper on this computer said to call you if there was an emergency what computer Jeremy asked the one in the basement of aelita's house Jeremy then said I'll be right there whatever you do,do not touch the computer  
Jeremy do not rush it only took him five minutes to get to aelita's house and 30 seconds to get to the basement  
Jeremy said quickly for Jade to step away from the computer Johnny then said that they would have to go into a virtual wild to set the tower down and for Jay to go get his Mom. Jade said I can't find my mom Jeremy then said that they would have to step into the scanners take a plunge to a virtual world called Lyoko  
Jeremy then said on the Lyoko there are monsters that want to massacre you and the only way to Joy these monsters on by to hitting them the eye symbol that it's located on them monsters will shoot lasers at you you must be void Glazer's but if you get hit you will lose life points with every life point you lose that it's that will bring you closer to being Dever size and being brought back to this won't whatever you do protect jade ,his DNA is close enough to his mothers that he can should be able access the towers but you won't have to be doing this barehanded your avatar us will have out type of weapon that you can use to help destroy the monsters OK who's first step into the vet when OK who's first step into world of the Lyoko but I must warn you Apia of five land and you must land on your feet or you will lose half your life points which means one hit and you're gone

OK so like to go fast mind Jade Emily and Trevor all volunteered OK Jade mind a second Emily third fourth when I say transfer there to see your name then you step into it and that is all you need to know for now transfer Jade transfer Miranda transfer Emily transfer transfer Trevor scanner jade scanner miranda scanner Emily Scanner Trevor virtualization

Jade there in a long white shirt that was too long that passes hips on the side with two cuts and hit a blue stripe going down to his hip and then about that went to his him and his hair was blue not  
Jade there in a long white shirt that was too long that passes hips on the side with two cuts and hit a blue stripe going down to his hip and then about that went to his him and his hair was blue  
Minder stood there and a black with no's no sleeves party to say is on her side and skintight pants  
Emily stood there in our yellow white to yellow dress well it wasn't address it was cut in the center so tank top and a skirt she was holding a metal staff

Travis did there and and blue shorts and a skintight blue shirt he had a bow that went around from his shoulder to his hip and equipment are going to same direction  
Joe me then said not fall off doing and if you do you'll be lost forever  
Jeremy why am I the only one without a weapon ask Jade  
Hold on I'll check  
Found it Jade all you have to do is throw your hands down and Thorwing knifes will come out OK Jeremy was the tower located  
19° north of your position  
Jade Maranda Emily Trevor took off North in what seemed like forever a vibe at the tower but they were not alone the towel was going to buy three crabs Jimmy said watch out for the lasers especially Emily and Trevor if you get hit you'll be dipped virtualized Cheva jumped up and shot an arrow but missed the crabs and charge the lasers and shot a quick Jade Jade jumped out of the way Enjoying the fresh crab when he threw two knives into it mine doesn't bring in and jump but she did not know that why am just jumping in the Arco stronger she jumped right over the cra and destroying the first crab when he threw two knives into it mine doesn't bring in and jump but she did not know that why am just jumping in the Arco that you're stronger she jumped right over the krabshe didn't jump on top of the club and destroyed it using one of her sias she even jumped up and destroyed it to the pathway was clear and Jade van into the tower Jay was surprised to see that the tower had the same symbol that the crabs had on the top Jimmy told him to walk to the center stand up and wish to go to the top Jade quest his hand against the screen and enter the codel she even jumped to the other crap and destroyed it to the pathway was clear and Jade van into the tower Jay was surprised to see that the tower had the same symbol that the crabs had on the top Jimmy told him to walk to the center stand up and wish to go to the top Jade quest his hand against the screen and entered the code lyoko


	2. New findings

         Hey protect jade form the mega tanks yelled Well if you want if you think you can do a better job think it you're sorry   

Jade cut off Miranda Now would be a good time to introduce what we added to the avatars   

Jermeny then said miranda say the word  double and you will become a double  Miranda said the word double and she looked to a right  and there was standing next to her was a double.

jade if you are like your mother than you should have power over  lyoko   I made sure that your avatar had control over the outcome of what u comanded lyoko to if you needed it OK Jeremy  I also added a power that if you you can become invisible and you will become invisible if you think that you are.

Emily you can change yourshape to look like any of the avatar or monster

Trevor you can pull energy into your body and then release it and it sure to destroy monsters 

Jade yelled hold on miranda Jade then closed his eye and command lyoko to disappear where the mega tank stood. Jade open his eye to see that lyoko had obeyed him.

There was nothing guarding the tower. Jade ran into the tower,walked to the third circle and wished to go up. After getting to the top jade entered the code and the tower responded tower deactived Jeremy then said materialize miranda materialize Emily,materialize trevor ,materialize jade

After Jermeny said materialize jade,white pulsation appeared and stop jade from being materialized "Jeremy the tower it glowing pink Jade go check it out Okay Jade ran back to the tower Jeremy I am sending you the code that activated the tower Okay jade send it

jermey had moved in to Aliteas house to watch Jade til Alitea was found again. The only clue was a actived tower that glow pink.

Jade had set the code that actived the tower. Xana had launched two attack the first on was a mystery but the second one was to destroy the deviraltion code and the avatar power to xana. The lyoko Warriors had managed the last two attack. 

Jade sat at the table eating his breakfast while jermeny had already left  for work at the school. Jade hurryed up and ate his breakfast and ran grabbed his laptop and bag ; Jade hated taking his laptop but ever since he lost his mom he hade been working on a code to help find her.

The day had been going go so far til they got to Mrs. ishiyama class when Jade check his laptop and the scan program was going off. Yuh Mrs.Ishiyama can Miranda, and I going see Mr belpois 

"What is it for " asked Mrs Ishiyama 

"He asked us to come before 5th period " replied Jade 

Okay" said Mrs Ishiyama 

Jade and Miranda walked out of the room then took of running once they were out of site of the door. Miranda grabbed her phone and called jermeny "Jade and me are on our way there is a actived tower 

miranda meet me in the front of the school

Okay 

Jade we are to meet jermeny in the front of the school 

Yumi stood there with the phone to her ear listening to the attendant talk but Yumi stop listening when the attendant said that jermeny had left and Jade and Miranda never stop in at the office. When the attendant stop talking.  Yumi had took of running out of the room cause she had figured it out xana was alive still and was living in alitea's super computer 

it took Jade Miranda and jermeny a mintine to get to Alitea's house. They ran to the basement jermeny ran to the computer and start the program. Okay you guy are heading to the desert 

Tranfer Jade Tranfer Miranda Scanner Jade Scanner Miranda Virtualtion

Jade stood there in a long white shirt that was too long that passes hips on the side with two cuts and hit a blue stripe going down to his hip and then about that went to his him and his hair was blue  
Miranda stood there and a black with no's no sleeves party to say is on her side and skintight pants with her Sias to her side

Okay the tower is to the west of your location hold on I will virtualtion the over bike and broad

Enter

the two vechial appear in front of the warrior a bike with one wheel and colored grayish brown and the broad with purple color.

Yumi stood outside the door humbly with her keys trying to get the right one. She finally got it and ran to the basement to see jermeny on the super computer " Jermeny what are u doing on the computer

"Yumi"

What Mom " yelled Miranda 

Yumi what are you doing here" asked Jermeny 

Well i called the attendant to make sure that Jade and Miranda got to the office but she said that they never got there and you left to go some where. I began to think that with Alitea gone you were the only one who could use the computer,and the is when it hit me Jade Miranda not getting to the office and you leaving and Alitea not at school met one thing xana was active again 

it true Yumi X.A.N.A is back and has Alitea captured somewhere " said Jermeny 

Jade is the only one who can deactived the towers now 

beep beep Miranda watch out "yelled Jermeny 

Miranda turn her head but it was to late two lasers hit her and with that she was deviraliation

Miranda appear in the scanner a moment later 

Yumi are you ready to go back to lyoko " yelled Jeremy

More than ever " replied Yumi 

Yumi step in to the scanner 

Tranfer Yumi scanner Yumi Virtualtion

Yumi appear above lyoko about ten feet and landed on her feet ready to fight 

She wore reddish brown armor on her chest flower painted shoulder pad and wore reddish brown high top like shoes 

she had a tessen fan that glow white. 

Jade do u have a weapon asked yumi

Yah throwing knife " replied Jade 

ok wait for my signal and throw them. 

Okay 

Now Jade throw the knife and Yumi put her hands to her head but noth happened.

Jeremy I don't have my power any more 

the cards most have a time out opinion if not used they are deleted, that is the only thing I can think of 

okay 

jade hold on 

Yumi took of running jump and though her fan and hit the mark of X.A.N.A. right on and the first krap was destroyed. Yumi jump again and though her other fan and again it the mark destroying the krap.

Jade the tower is clear go. Jade took off running for the tower. Went to the third ring and wished to go to the top 

Hey Jeremy the tower is glowing black " yelled jeremy

 Jade send the code that actived the tower 

Okay" jeremy 

Code sent okay now Jade placed his hand and entered the code 

Back in the real world Jeremy was telling them that the tower was actived by a program like xana it traced back to the same computer 

Wait Jeremy please tell me that it is not the anti xana program"asked Yumi 

that is what it is" said Jeremy

my program has elevoled to this. 

What the program evolved how is the possible u said it could not evolve" yelled Yumi 

well if I had to guess since I launched it where X.A.N.A. lived then he must have change the code so it could evolve" said Jeremy 

That must of how xana survive the first time. Then trino turned his computer back on." Said Yumi 

Well then Yumi we can't tell Ulrich ,odd or William espillay William 

What happened to William"asked Jade 

well I have know that xana was back but we turn off the computer so Yumi Ulrich Odd and William could live a life, but not video hey that a good name, but Aelita and I did not know that video will you know" said Jeremy

Our focus will stay the same trying to find my mother" said Jade

Two day later...

Jade woke up to the sound of the alarm.

Time to get up and face the music Jade " said Jeremy

Okay Jade today we need to go to sector five To get some data on guardians and see if there is a way to track them.

I will call them but Miranda has a meet to and Trevor has detention. So that leaves Emily. Jade dialed  her number. What do u want Jade?" Asked Emily 

Are u ready to go to Lyoko again 

yeah I am on my way" said Emily 

it took Emily ten mintine to get to jade's 

Hey Jade am here" yelled Emily 

We are in the basement hurry up we ready to go 

Ok guy before you guy go to sector five I am going to scan for a active tower to make sure there is none"Jeremy said 

Jeremy I have a weird feeling that this a tower actived somewhere 

Jade you are right there is one in the mountains 

ok I guess that is where we are going to instead of sector 5

tranfer Jade Tranfer Emily Scanner Jade Scanner Emily Virtualtion 

Jade stood there in a long white shirt that was too long that passes hips on the side with two cuts and hit a blue stripe going down to his hip and then about that went to his him and his hair was blue.

Emily stood there in our yellow white to yellow dress well it wasn't a dress  it was cut in the center so tank top and a skirt she was also  holding a metal staff 

the mountians sector was grayish blue but more gray.

Jeremy then said" the tower is not far. But watch out the scan picked up three Karps around the tower

Yumi and Trevor sat in the room with Maeci. Yumi phone buzz xana attack watch out. From jermeny 

Yumi glanced at Maeci who looked up. Her eyes were different they had the mark of X.A.N.A or V.I.D.E.O 

 Trevor run now get to Aelita's house now 

Maeci jumped up and landed in front of the door. Yumi and Trevor was stuck in the class room. The only other way out was to the right but Yumi had not unlocked it yet. Trevor take the keys and get to my class room and get the pole I have hanging in the room it is the only thing that a spector can't pass though. 


End file.
